johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Warriors Orochi 3
Summary Warriors Orochi 3 is a game exclusively for Playstation 3. It's also a cross over with Tecmo-Koei's Hack & Slash games Dynasty Warriors and Samurai Warriors. Story Demonic beings have seized most of the world and has magically controlled most of the warriors from the feudal periods of both China and Japan. The warriors from both countries must travel back in time and must work together to rid the world of these demonic warriors before they take over the world. Game Modes Story Mode Play as 3 of the famous characters from the Dynasty Warriors and Samurai Warriors series of games to defeat the demonic warriors. Free Mode Replay any stage with 3 of any character of your choosing. Musou Battlefield Make up your very own battle with your own officers and your own opponents in your very own battleground. Options Tune the sounds and controller layout in this mode. Johnny's Review General Thoughts I was relieved to see another Hack & Slash game available, this is because I had Samurai Warriors 3 for the Wii, unfortunately it stopped working and it was a very good game (one of my favorites for the Wii). This game well compensated for my loss. Graphics The graphics are very nicely done whether it's a cutscene or gameplay. The backgrounds are great and even bring out the sense of Feudal China and Japan respectively. The character models are also good, though some of them were re-used from previous DW and SW games, but still looked good (especially with the alternate costumes). Rating: '''8.5 Music The soundtracks has a great mixture of classic, asian, rock & roll, and techno music. This game also has some tracks from the previous DW and SW games (which could be somewhat of a letdown, depending on the track). But there are some new tracks in this game as well and they sound very nicely. '''Rating: '''9 Sound Voice The sounds are very nicely done and sound very well (with the swords clashing and other sounds as well). The voices are very good as well (albeit all in Japanese, but the subtitles are in English). The sounds of the demons are also greatly sounded. '''Rating: '''8.5 Gameplay/Controls The gameplay is Hack & Slash, so the objectives are quite simple as you defeat a series of enemies and their commanding officers. You also not only buy new weapons but fuse their abilities as well. You can also host tea parties to increase bonding between other characters you have rescued, this is quite easy to understand. The controls are also easy as the essence of the controls is about button mashing, though the controls are slightly loose and can lead to blindly attacking while playing, but as you learn to control the attacking, it becomes very effective. '''Rating: 8.5 Replay Value There are a lot to do after you beat the game, you can play any stage with any character you have unlocked. The characters themselves are from the previous DW and SW games, this game also has guest characters (Like Ryu Hayabusa from Ninja Gaiden and Ayame from Dead or Alive ''and there are stages that resemble their respective games). There's also Musou Battlefield where you can create your very own battle and have your very own officers and opponents. You can also unlock wallpapers for playing the game online and alternate costumes for the characters. '''Rating: '''10 Final Thoughts This game is quite fun and easy to learn, and I'm glad that this game was worth the $50 and the 5 hours that it took to download. But, the best part is that I can play ''Samurai Warriors game again (especially after what happened to my Wii SW game). '''Overall Rating: '''9